


Believing What You Want Until You Can't Anymore

by graywrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Fights, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywrites/pseuds/graywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley has two rules for the night, because she is smarter than this. Both rules get broken, anyways. How did it come to this?<br/>"Did you stop believing me?" Prompt 30, Rilaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing What You Want Until You Can't Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I made it angsty. Little short, but ya know.

Tonight, Maya will come home with liquor on her lips and bruises on her neck, cold and faraway, and if Riley asks her where she was, Maya will say “out,” with a clenched jaw, avoiding Riley’s eyes, just like she did before she left. 

And Riley will not cry into her pillow anymore. And Riley will not press the issue, because she is smart enough not to, despite the dizzy gnawing thoughts that eat away at her caving chest, and she will not press the issue tonight, because she has been drinking, too.

How did they get here? Riley laughs and it’s bitter while her heart pounds. 

_“How did we get here?” Sugary laughs late at night and the neighbors could hear them through the floor, looking around a one-room apartment that was all theirs now._

Riley will not cry into her pillow anymore as she straightens up again and swallows hard, because things are different now. 

Things are different, but Maya always comes back by four in the morning, and Riley is starting to wish that she wouldn’t through burning gulps of liquid courage that she’s too young to drink even still, because Riley can’t do this anymore.

The door opens with a metallic scream and Maya stumbles in with dull eyes.

“You’re up.” Solid, tense words do nothing for anyone when the issue is feelings. Maya must know this.

Riley will not press the issue tonight. Riley will not press the issue tonight, and- “Why do you bother coming back?” Blunt and with a sigh, Riley breaks one of her few rules for tonight nearly immediately. 

“I...” Maya falters, tilts her head with a slow blink. She’s playing dumb like she’s so perfected.

“I’m not stupid,” Riley says, but it sounds like an apology, so she clears her throat and tries again. “I’m not stupid. I.. You do this every night. You leave and give me some excuse and you come back with lipstick and hickeys on your neck. You’re cheating on me,” She goes on, and begs her voice not to betray her.

“I’m not,” Maya tries, flimsy and broken, looking at the ground, and the wall, and anywhere but Riley.

“Don’t lie,” Riley inhales and closes her eyes, trying to stay unwavering.

“I… When did you stop believing me?” Maya is digging her nails into her palms now and trying to keep stone.

Riley has two options. Or maybe more than two, but at four in the morning with swirling drunken thoughts and lacking any hindsight, she can only think of two things to do: Throw something and walk out, or start crying.

Riley will not cry tonight, so she picks up a book and aims for Maya’s head. She misses. 

The picture frame behind Maya lets out a broken snap and falls to the ground. A picture Riley took of Maya the night they moved in. Broken on the floor.

Maya stays still, head to the ground, hair hiding her face. Clenched fists and all, but she says nothing. 

Riley storms out. 

Maya, on the other hand, crumbles to the ground. Head in hands, knees to chest, trying to keep stone. 

She falls asleep with a bitten, bleeding lip and tear streaks on her face. 

She wakes up with a dead arm, a crick in her neck, and a half empty apartment. 

The pictures on the wall are gone, except for the broken glass one on the floor. She draws herself up with unsteady legs. Riley’s things are gone. Barely a trace of her except a note on the fridge that reads, tear stained in messy scrawl, _was she worth it_?

How did they get here, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something, message me at gayrilaya.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
